1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for spreading out cardboard boxes automatically, more particularly one, which is structured such that cardboards can be held in a holding mechanism upright and closely side by side, and fed to a main body one after another, and which have several adjustable sucking disks for drawing the cardboards to spread out the same, and a bending mechanism for bending bottom shutter portions of the cardboards after the cardboards are spread out; the machine further can apply adhesive tapes onto the bottom of the boxes to seal the cardboard boxes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Cardboard boxes have many different uses, and a lot of cardboards boxes are used for packaging objects and merchandises every day. Automatic machines for spreading out cardboard boxes with are available, which can help increase efficiency of packaging. Such automatic machines usually can fold the bottom shutter portions of cardboard boxes as well as joined the bottom shutter portions with adhesive tapes, too.
However, conventional automatic machines for spreading out cardboard boxes usually have the following disadvantages:    1. They are very large in size therefore they will occupy too much space in a factory, and cause problems in arranging machines of the factory.    2. With the conventional machines, those cardboard boxes that have upper shutter portions can't be fed to the spreading mechanisms of the machines side by side and in an upright position when they are in the flat non-spread out position.    3. Sucking disks of the machines can't be adjusted in the size of the space between them for suiting cardboard boxes of different sizes.